The Voice
by inu demon500
Summary: Why is this girl following Max and the flock? Why has the voice been to talkitive lately? Can the world really be saved with the help form this girl?
1. into

A girl wearing a black baggy hoodie that look 2 sizes to big her hands in her pockets, with heavy black pants with chains on them with her hood up. Walked down the dark night of New York city. Around her neck was a silver chin with a dog tag with little numbers on them and lettering saying " Black Fang" on it. Another thing around was headphone that blasted almost near her ears playing "Whats Up People!?" By the Maximum Hormone. A Japanese metal band. Her sharp green eyes pierced down the ally, she walked in. she wasn't in the best side of New York and she knew it. But this was the only time she could go out and venture. Help her hunger. A few bottles rattled and a drunk man morphed out of the shadows. His drunk steps were heading near her. She just stop and stared at the guy. His Shaggy brown hair just reached his eyes. His light brown coat was off a shoulder and his jeans were wet which was probably his own yearn.

" You!" He shouted pointing to her the girl just nodded a bit. A crazy smile reached his lips.

"What a you'ng like us'se do'in in a plase like theese?" he said slumping a bit "Don't matter' no one can hesr' you now."

he edged closer rambling on the things he would do; the girl took a few steps forward. The drunk man laughed. "Knew you couldn't ressest!" the girld looked up fully and her hood fell off. The guy reared back.

"What the fuck!?" he fell on his ass and scooting away a bit. The girl stepped closer. "shtay away!" she kicked the guy upside the head. Hard. He fell his head leaning to the left. The girl licked her lips and knelled down to him. Her took her hands out. Both of them on the middle finger had a ring. Her hands had claws on them with the tip she cut open where the main vein of where the neck was blood oozed out. Leaning her head down. She drank.

---------+--------

"I'm sorry angle I said no."

"Awww come on max!" angel said holding up a fluffy cat. Max sighed.

_'why must she be so innocent?'_

" Cause I'm a angel?" Angel smiled sweetly hoping they could keep the cat she just found. Max leaned down.

"Angel, sweety. We can't carry her. We can only have total. I'am sorry." Angel looked down and placed the cat down. The cat sat down and meowed.

_'Aww crap..' _

Max felt guilt for the cat.

" If we put her in a shelter would that be good enough?" Angel nodded and they walk in search for a shelter.

**Dani : ok i haven't read Maximum ride in a long time so i wasn't sure if the dog was total. Tell me if i was wrong. I just stared getting ideas with this. Also i got other stories to update. This is my first Max x Fang fic. Im more of a inuyasha chick. If i get a review ill fill you more in this is really just a teaser. You'll see (in the beginning) about that part everything will fill in eventually. **

**:D**

**c ya.**


	2. kitty!

Max dropped off the cat at a shelter. The lady behind the counter smiled and put it in the back. Max took a quick glance at Angel who was almost in tears. Max leaned down.

"Don't worry Angel she's going to be fine." Angel nodded and they headed out hand and hand.

_'Your suppose to be saving the world. Not a cat.'_

Max rolled her eyes.

_'Hey, one step at a time. Baby steps.'_

_Don't get all smart Maximum. The world's in danger and you want to save a cat.'_

_'I have a thing for cats...?'_

Like that the voice was gone. Shrugging mentally she headed off to the hotel they were currently staying at. With the rest of the flock waiting.

-()-

The girl wiped her hand off on her arm. Putting her hood up she pulled the strings making sure they wouldn't fall unlike last time. She looked at the drunk man who was asleep against the wall with the tiny cut she made disappeared and left a little scar unnoticeable. Looking around she jump wall to wall on the buildings to the roof and opened her huge blood red bat wings and flew. In search of Maximum.

-()- --

Before Max could reach the door it swung open revealing Fang his eyes narrowed he grabbed Max by the arm and yanked her in. She yelp and the door softy clicked.

"Where have you been!?" Fang almost shouted while staring at Max she manged a smile.

"Putting a kitten in a shelter?" Fang sighed and jumped on the bed. His hands behind his head. Thats when max finally realized he just got out of the shower and threw on his clothes has the water drops made his shirt some what wet. Her cheeks went crimson, she quickly tossed her head side to side. She notice Fang giving her a weird look she quickly asked some thing.

"Can i have the shower now?"

"you don't have to ask just go." Max nodded turning red and rushed into the bathroom. Fang steared after her and asked himself

_'Whats gotten into her?'_


	3. ari?

Max stepped into the hot water of the hotel they were in.

_'Whats going on with me? Whats with all of these thoughts about fang?'_ Max thought blushing.

_'Maybe your in love with Fang.'_ Max's eyes widened.

"NO!" she shouted out load. Then quickly covered her mouth. While blushing.

_'That Ridiculous! I don't love Fang! I just... care for him a lot!' _

_'You just keep telling yourself that.'_ and with that the voice was gone. Max leaned her head against the wall of the shower and sighed. She turned it off and air dried for a while. She got out and put her clothes on. She headed out to the main room where fang he was. She must have been gone for a while she thought to herself. She found Fang snoring quietly. Max sighed and fell on her side of the bed.

-()-

The girl who began following Max. finally caught up her blood red wings wrapped around her to help keep her warm like a bat. Her hood still up. She was smiling thinking when it would be the right time to approach Max. She was on the roof of the hotel they were staying at.

- -- -

In the dark sky a dozen of erasers flew headed straight for their target. Their big furry wings became bigger and easier to deal with. The leader of the pack smirked and screamed to the rest.

"Alright boys! Time to eat some bird freak brats!" the others howled with laughter and flew even faster.

-()-

The girl on the roof picked up a sent of a strange smell. She couldn't quite describe, lifting herself up. In the dark her blood red wings glowed in the moon light. Her head jerked around. Hood still up. She tried pin pointing the smell when she caught it her head looked up. She saw 12 black things in the sky circle and dived. She quickly hid behind something on the roof and watched with interest. She had a bad feeling that this had something to do with the flock.

-()-

Max jolted up holding her head. Something told her to gather the flock and leave. She stood up and walked over to fang. She shook his shoulder hard. Fang grumbled.

"What are you doing its like..." he looked over to the clack beside the bed "3 in the frickin morning."

"Fang I have a bad feeling..." Max said quickly. Fang just rose an eyebrow.

"What type of feeling?"

"A-"

_'MAXIMUM ABOVE!'_ on Max's instinct she pushed fang off the bed and near the door.

"What is your problem!?" Fang screamed before Max could explain a huge thing crashed down in their room. After the rubbled parish away they saw Ari with a wolfish smile.

"Hello Max" He practically purred.

**Dani: sorry for the short chapters but im updating one story at a time**

**sweet blood**** and this one. So ill be switching back and forth. Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Offer?

Max and Fang stared at Ari. Fang put himself in front of Max

"What do you want puppy?"(**a/n:ok. Fang wouldn't say that. But it was hard to resist.)**

Ari glared at the nick name and snapped to him.

"This has nothing to do with you! Only me and Max!" with a swing of his arm he threw Fang aside. Fang flew his back hitting the wall with a sick wham and soon is head. He fell to the floor knocked out. Max quickly switch her attention to Ari. Who stared at Fang admiring his job, when quickly looked at Max.

"Like I was going to say, before I was so. . . -He looked at Fang then back at Max- Rudely interrupted, my offer still stands."

"What offer?"

"You know. Just me and you. Know one else. Hide from the world."

"Sounds nice but I think I'll pass." Ari shrugged. "Oh well you wouldn't be much of a loss any way. To bad you couldn't see it my way." With a snap of his fingers. The roof crashed in and five more erasers crashed threw. All in their wolf forms. Max glared at Ari.

"I'm not the only one who wants you Max." he said then in a quick three seconds he went from human to wolf. And lunged for her. Max ducked, then jumped hitting him in the stomach. He whimpered then growled at the rest of his pack who growled along with him and lunged for her. Max dodged easily. Instead of heading for the door she head for fang still knocked out. She picked him up. Her arms hooked underneath his armpits. She tired to dodge but was always a second slow. The wolves seemed like they howled with laughter and teased her.

"Come on Fang..." She whispered. She looked towards the window and put all her body weight against it and crashed threw it. She fell threw put opened her wings. But she was slowly going down. She looked down at Fang again. And screamed.

"GOD DAMNIT FANG WAKE UP!" has if her heard her. Fang's eyes snapped opened and flew away from her and looked towards the window.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you later for now get the flock out of here."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me!"

"Max! Let-"

"No. GO!" Max looked at the window and noticed the wolves smiled. Before Max was going to scream what they were smiling about. She was hit full force by something. Confused and scared she looked up and saw Ari. With big furry wings. Holding her. She struggled.

"Let me go! Fang Quick get the rest of the flock and fly!" Fang ignored her orders and flew after Ari with quick speed. Then fell on Ari's back who let his grip on Max lose max kicked him in his groin. Ari howled and fell holding his family jewels while howling all the way down. The other wolves caught this and all dived after Ari. Then disappeared. Max mumbled a thank you to fang.

He just stared at her. His eyes holding anger he said nothing and flew towards the flock. Max sighed and followed after.

-()-

the girl jumped over the holes and shook her head.

"Hmm, wonder who will have to clean up this mess." She looked at Max and Fang and shook her head.

_They would be a great couple. . ._ she noticed mentally. Has soon has she was sure that max and fang wouldn't be able to see her she jumped off the roof. Her blood red wings flapped and she glided over to the next roof.

"Hopefully. . . things will get more interesting." she mumbled.


	5. Kira

**Dani: ok for the start i dont' own any of the maximum ride characters. James Patterson dose. Except the character that has blood red wings. . . she is mine. And is in a few comics i make of her. So yes i drew her out and every thing if you use her in anyway with out my knowledge or don't give any credit to me. . .**

**I KILL YOU!**

**:D ok on with the story. **

Max and fang opened the window to where the rest of the flock was. Angel ran over to Max and hugged her.

"Are you ok Max? I wasn't sure what to do. Non of us did." Angel looked up. Nudge cut in

"Yeah, but we saw you fight! It was sooo cool!" Nudge exclaimed

"Yeah, but the kick to the groin was low." Gasman said some what flinching and shifting foot to foot. Has if he could feel it. Max shrugged. She looked at Fang who didn't look to happy still. Iggy Sat on the bed hearing every thing.

"SHH!" he said Nudge looked confused and asked.

"What? Why?"

"I hear something. . ." Iggy said. Max looked at Angel.

"Can you pick up anything Angel?"

"I'll try to Max." Max watch angel's eyebrow come close together.

"I can sense. . .-she tilt her head- I don't know what I sense it's like. . . two people but there one." Suddenly Angel let out a scream of rage and pain. She clutched her head. And tears rolled down her face. Total ran to Angel and licked her face trying to comfort her. Max and Nudge helped Angel up to the bed. Total hopped up and lay on Angel's stomach. When Angel calmed down. She looked at Max. still scared of what happened.

"Angel? What happened?" Every one scooted close to her. Full of worry. Angel petted Total and stared down she bit her lip. The said softly.

"I was right. . . I did sense two people but they were. I mean are. One."

"How is that possible?" Fang asked his voice still some what icy.

"I don't know but when I tired to read their thoughts. One of them new. It was like a monster. It showed me gruesome things. And thats when I. . ."she couldn't finish her sentence. Every one nodded in under standing. Except Fang who stared at her. He looked outside the window and walked over to it. He jumped off it with out warning. Max got up and ran to the window and followed suit.

"What are you doing?" Max screamed but caught up with him in a instant.

"I'm trying to find that person what else?" His voice still icy.

"are we going to talk or are you just going to be like this?" it was silent for a few moments. The flapping of their wings and the night sky.

"I don't know what your talking about." was his awnser Max got mad and hissed.

"Why you- whats that?" getting caught off guard they notice something moving in the shadows of a building. The flew fast to investigate. Before they even got a few inches near the roof something shot out. It moved so fast that Max and Fang had a hard time looking at it. Max and fang looked at each other and nodded. With out speaking they knew they had to catch up to it. The flew anyway from each other and tired to corner the object flying. The object dived down towards Max. who accidentally got in the way. But at least she caught it. Max opened her wings and practically hugged the person.

"Hey! Let me go!" it was a girl Max noticed but she had a hood on. And could only see her mouth and noticed that she had sharp K-9's Fang flew next to Max.

"Nice Catch." Max rolled her eyes.

"What ever. Go get rope or something for this crazy bull."

"We don't have rope."

"Aw I guess I'll never use those knots they teached us at girl scout camp." Fang rolled his eyes and got a hold of the girls arm.

"Let me go damnit!" she said fussing still.

Max and Fang said nothing and dragged her into the hotel room. The threw her in and the girl landed with a 'humph'. Everyone gave a qeer stare at her. She felt it and sighed.

"What?"

Max asked."Who are you?" the girl with the hood didn't look up she looked down still.

"are you going to say anything or do we need him to bite your ankle?" max said pointing to total.

"Alright! Action!" total said happy that he was recognized for once.

"If you think about lying we got this one -she said pointing to angel- too let us know." the girl sighed.

"Alright." she pulled her hood down and every one gasped. Except Iggy.

"What? What happened? Why did everyone gasp?"

Gasman scratched his head. "I'm not sure how to say it... but she has dog ears on the top of her head."

The girl crossed her arms and pouting. She had green eyes. And her pupils looked a little ovals. Her hair was blonde. Dishwater to be exact. And she has dishwater colored dog ears on the top of her head. Twitching now and then taking in every noise. On the side of her cheeks they were hard to see but she had what looked like a faded scar on both of them two lines. That went from the side of her face and stopped where the eyes where.

"My name is Kira. My code name at the labs where 'Dark Fang' Serial number 1552." she went inside her zipped up hood and pulled out a necklace with a dog tag on it which showed her name and other stuff. Max was in shock from hearing this. But the girl continued.

"I've been following you guys for a while, I was going to let myself show up. Just. . . not in this way."

"do you have wings!?" Nudge asked randomly. The girl nodded. And unfolded them. Instead of feathers. They where huge blood red bat wings. About 6 ft tall. And span. 7 ot 8 ft. wide.

"Wow." Total said. He pretty much spoke for every one.

The girl stood up and dusted her self off. Thats was when everyone noticed she had big back pants with chains on them every where it seemed. He had claws on her hands and rings around her middle fingers.

She was a little taller than Max. 5' 7 or 5'8. Max also noticed she had boobs behind her hoodie and she could guess fang could see them to. Being a pervert she knew he was. Not that he would ever admit to it. Max couldn't help but be jealous.

"Incase your wondering. My DNA is mixed with a wolf and bat." Angel giggled

"What is it Angel?" Fang said a eye brow rasied.

"Kira has a tail!" and just has she said it. A black and blonde tail swished in and out of view. Total sat. and looked at Max.

"There's just more and more freaks of you, aren't there?"


	6. The Story and the Invitation

Max couldn't believe they found another experiment. She wasn't behind a thick piece of glass. Or dead in a dog crate. then something hit her. How was she out in the open? By herself none the less. Max step out of the the flock. her wings spread wide into a defense position. She looked at Angel who understood the situation and went behind Max. but peaking underneath the wings encase she needed her powers to work. Nudge confused by this asked.

"Max. . . Whats going on?" Max stared down at Kira who looked up. a smirk placed on her face. Max could only see one eye. Since she parted her bangs to the side. A thing of hair completely covered her right eye. Which made it seem like it wasn't there. Kira sighed.

"Ok. I can see what happening here." Kira stared at Max only silence was between the two.

_What are you doing Maximum_

_Something isn't right here. How come shes here by herself?_

_Maximum calm down she isn't here to attack you_

_That maybe true but we can never know for sure can we?_

the voice was gone once again.

"How did you get out of lab by yourself?" The look of surprise crossed Kira's face but slowly went away.

"I escaped."

"How?"

"With my pack." Kira spoke with a shrug on her shoulders but her ears twitched and looked around the whole room everyone tensed when she said the word pack.

"What?"

"You have a pack?"

"Well, flock I guess you guys like to say but. Were not exactly birds if you see." she said with a gesture with her hand showing her body. Max understand that. flock was for birds. Pack was meant for wolves. Did that mean they were more wolf than bat?

Kira looked around the room no one was tense anymore but. Confused she sighed mentally meaning she would have to tell them what they were really made for.

"I was really hoping I didn't have to say what I am going to say to you guys but. My pack and I where made for military weapons"

"So where we." Fang spoke up unfazed by what they said. Kira looked at Fang and gave a smirk to him. Max glared at Kira. Not missing the smirk to Fang. Kira continued on.  
"What they did was though. Are fathers where in the military. All of them where married. -she looked down not able to look at them and started to speak a little bit softer- For a 'physical' they all where injected with a serum. That was suppose to improve their abilities to fight. -Kira looked up at Max and noticed from her left eye a tear rolled down. But she continued on.- 95 of the men died. my father and a few lived nothing happened to them. The scientist where confused and took the solders into a hospital. Where they where tested. Confused nothing happen. They released them back. two years later. 1992 to be exact. I was born. But I was abnormal. I had dog ears and a tail also i had teeth. My dad was confused and when the military about it. They killed my dad. When I turned one. They barged my house and killed my mother and my half sister. They took me away. They covered it up by saying a mass murder came and killed my parents but stole me. But later on coming out that I was dead. For 10 years they did experiment on me and my friends. and attached bat wings on us. We finally planned something and escaped."

Kira gave a shaky sighed and looked at Max. Who lowered her wings and gave Kira a sympathetic expression. Nudge and Angel ran to Kira and gave her a hug. This took Kira by surprised and fell to the floor. Kira felt something wet on her arms and her sniffling. She lifted up her arms to see them both crying. Kira who never handled with kids blinked not sure what to say but Angel said something before she could.

"Where so sorry for. -sniff- telling us that! it mus-st of been hard!"

"Yeah!" nudge said agreeing. "We never knew our parents!" Kira tried soothing them but from what the others could see she wasn't very good at it. Kira gave a nervous chuckle and gave a pleading look. Max sighed.

"Come on guys get off of her." Angel and Nudge got off slowly and headed back to Max. Total trotted to kira and tilted his head to the side.

"So if your part Wolf. Dose that mean you can speak it has well?" Kira gave a small smile.

"Arrff." total trotted back and gave a 'humph!' Max rose an eyebrow but decide not to ask.

"Well. I guess its time to fly out of here." Max and her flock where headed towards the window. Kira didn't move. Angel gave a look to Fang who gave a look to Max. She shruged. Fang turned back to Kira.

"What are you waiting for?" Kira's ears perked up and she looked up.

"I guess an invitation."


	7. Unstable Mate

**Inu: ok before i update this story. im debating on deleting it. it seems like not a lot of people seem to like it. and also i have 4 reviews for like 6 chapters. which im thinking its a bad story since no one seems to review just add it to alerts and favs. so yeah. i think i might delete it. ill update it for the next chaper though i might leave an authors note. to tell you guys if im going to update it though or not. you willl know cause ill write something with the end, i dunno i might make them all die or something. . . if i do. . . o well. review to let me know what i think if i get like one review (again) i just might delete it. since its like 3 diff people who seem to enjoy it. **

**sorry people. thats how I roll. cause i don't want to add chapters that no one is reading. cause then i feel like an idiot. **

**so its all on you! **

It had been two days since then. Since we met Kira. Already she seemed like she was in control of the flock. She maybe 15 a year older than us But I knew everyone before her. Max looked up and glared at Kira from behind holding on to total. Total squirmed when he felt Max's grip tighten on him.

"Oy! I'm not a stress ball!" Max gave a sheepish grin and said sorry to him. He tilted his head to the side then made his way inside Max's hoodie. Max just held onto him. Max averted her gaze to Fang he flew next to Kira talking to her quietly. Occasionally she would laugh and whisper something to Fang and looked back to Max. Then whisper to Fang again. Max seethed quietly.

_'Its like Lissa all over again!'_

_is some one jealous?_

_'No! well. . . maybe. . . I dunno!'_ max weeped silently to herself. she hated it when she was confused.

_"At least your admitting it to yourself.'_ and with that the voice was gone. Max truly hated it when it did that.

"Ok guys!" Kira said looking to the flock. Her big bat wings flapped sightly. She stood tall her arms crossed her wolfish ears where flat against her head. To make sure her ears wouldn't pop in this atmosphere.

"We are going to go to a little sanctuary." The flock had a puzzled expression.

"Sanctuary?" Iggy said. Kira nodded.

"It's not that far. We are actually above it." Kira said with a smile. Then her face got very serious again.

"Be careful though. Be stealthy." This made the flock tense up. Why would they need to be careful. They where near a sanctuary weren't they? Kira was going to say something else. Before she heard a.

"DDDAANNNNNYYY!!!" It was a cry for anger. Before Kira could turn around she was tackled. In a blur she flew down. The flock was confused. They weren't sure what to do. They didn't know Kira's ability's. They watched. Kira managed to get the attacker off. She whizzed past the flock. The attacker followed. Kira turned around stopped the attacker did to a stare down went on. Then out of no where again. Another one came and pulled Kira into. . . a hug? The flock was very confused now. Max decide to go up and see what was going on. Max flew up.

"What the hell is going on?" Kira smiled. at Max. Max looked at the attacker who was smiling at Max to. it was a girl she was by herself. She waved at Max.

"Ello!" she had long black hair that went down to her middle back. She was a inch taller than Kira. she was covered in freckles. Her wings where a black. They where a bit fuzzy. But you could see the bat shaped in them she also had black wolf ears but no tail. She looked at who had Kira in a hug. Max blushed. She noticed the other attacker was VERY attractive. He has brown shaggy hair that reached his eyes he was a head taller than Kira. He has an eye color that was a mix of bight blue and green around the pupils. No wolf ears though. He had human ears but they where some what like elf ears but you couldn't really notice. But his wings where Furry. and a dark shade of brown. Almost looked black to Max.

"Yo." he said in a deep but silky voice. He had Fangs like Kira and a brown tail. That seemed to be wagging like crazy. Kira managed to get out of the hug. But the Guy tried pulling her back into it again.

"Alex will you stop!" Kira said playfully.

"No."

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO!?" Max looked over to the other girl who was fuming. Kira rubbed the back of her head.

"Well. . . I. . ."

"I thought we all agreed we would all search for them **together**!!" Melissa said pouting.

"Yeah Danny." Alex said his Silky voice serious.

"Danny?" Max said confused. Alex and Melissa gave a glare to Kira.

"YOU DIDN"T TELL THEM YOUR REAL NAME!?" Melissa screamed. Kira held her ears in pain.

"I didn't think it was necessary. . ." Alex Gave a glare to Kira and Melissa sighed she turned to Max.

"Where sorry about her." Her thumb pointing to Danny.

"Follow me so we can get this straighten out." Max nodded dumbly and followed Melissa. The flocked followed Max. Max turned around to see Danny. Getting a lecture From Alex but Danny was saying something back. Alex just grabbed her waist and held her against him but talked seriously to her still. Max turned back and still followed Melissa to a little house. At least that was what it looked like from the outside. When they got in. It was huge! They went into the living room. They was a big screen tv. and many game systems all in Japanese though. A computer off to the side. There was a big black leather couch and a few chairs. The carpet was a blood red. The walls where painted black. Melissa sat on the couch and so did the rest.

"Well. . ." Melissa started off. the flocked tore the gaze off the room and stared at her. She shifted uncomfortably at the stares.

"Im Melissa. My nick name is freckles cause. . . well I guess you can tell. I must ask you something important. Then Might have to tell you." the flock nodded.

"Has. . . "Kira" lost control?" Melissa whispered.

"No. Why?" Max said. Melissa took a deep breath.

"Kira. Her name is actually Danny. Well her real name is Danielle. But we call her Danny for short. She is a. . . Unstable experiment. Me and Alex are stable. But Danny isn't. If she loses her temper. . . Just run." max and the rest tensed.

"How do you know when she is unstable?"

"Her eyes are green. When the flash red thats stage one. She is still in control though. Stage two. her faded scars on the side of her faces become a dark red and more visible she. Well she should be in control still. stage 3. is the one you want to run away from."

"Whats stage three?" fang asked.

"She becomes a Lycan(werewolf) with bat wings and is almost invincible. She has totally lost control."

WHAM

"Danielle-!"

"Fuck off Alex. I don't want to her your shit!" Iggy, Fang and Max instantly covered Angel's, Gazzy and Nudge's ears. Melissa acted like nothing new.

"How could you do that! What if-!"

"But I didn't! So Drop it already!"

"Your already in st-"

"Im pissed cause you wont drop it! Fuck off!"

"DANI-!"

**SMACK WHAM**

Melissa sprinted off the couch. To see what happened. there stood Danny. Over Alex's body. he had a red hand print on his face and slumped down to the floor. His back was on the wall. He was unconscious though.

"Danny?" Melissa said quietly. Danny's body turned to her. Her eyes were a bright red and her pupils were slits and the scars on her cheeks showed a little bit. But not enough to be in the second stage. She glared at ​ Melissa.

"Please clam down." Danny's red eyes bore into Melissa. She growled deep in her throat. Then took up stairs where a door slammed. Melissa flinched. Sighing she picked up Alex's body and layed him on the couch. The flock crowed around him. His cheek was swelling and there was five little marks on him. Melissa gave a aggravated sigh. She held her hand out over Alex's cheek. her hand went blue. She closed her eyes and the wounds on Alex's hands cleared up in a instant. but the swelling didn't. Melissa's hand went back to it's freckled color. Every body stared at Melissa she just shrugged off the looks.

"Whats a douche?" Max, Fang, and Iggy. Went red. They turned around to stare at Angel.

"What?" Angel asked innocently. Total mumbled a 'oh great'

Max leaned down still red. "Where did you hear that sweetie?"

"From Kira's thought's, she said Alex was a douche bag. Is that a bad word?" Melissa gave a short laugh.

"Yes sweetie it is. What did we say about reading minds?" Angel Gave her the puppy eyes. Max groaned. and went back to the couch with a smiling Fang by her sid. she glared and pushed him off. The loud Bang jolted Alex up.

"Ah!" Alex held his face in pain. Melissa glared at Alex and poked his now bruising cheek.

"What did we agree on when she is mad?" Melissa said Alex sighed.

"We leave her alone to cool off." Alex sighed. and stared at Melissa.

"You know I can't do that. . ." Melissa's gaze on him softened.

"I know I just don't want you to be. . . like the rest." Max and Fang gave each other a weird look then watched it has if this. It was some type of a drama show.

"Were mates you know. I just thought. . . that maybe I could calm her."

Melissa sighed. and gave Alex a pat on the back.

"Don't worry. I guarantee she'll make it up to ya. She always does." Alex turned red and so did Iggy, Max and Fang. while Melissa just laughed. Melissa walked out of the room. Alex looked at the rest.

"Make your selves at home." the flocked nodded. Every body went to the gaming area. Fang went to the computer. After a while. Max got bored and looked over at Fang's shoulder. He was on aim talking to Lissa. Max instantly walked away. She didn't even want to see the stupid online cyber flirting. It was sicking

_seems like every one has some one. . ._

Max wondered upstairs. its was a narrow hallway. She saw a room the door was closed and it had little splinters. She looked around. She turned the door knob and entered. It was empty but the window was opening. The dark blue shades flapped. There was a queen size bed in the middle of the room. which was blue covers but it had a wolf on it with yellow eyes. The floor was a navy blue. She went over to a desk which was black. but what was on it was what made her curios. it was a deep red. it was made out of wood that was carved a wolf was howling behind it there was a pack but behind a pack there was a Lycan. Curious has soon she she was about to open it.

"What are you doing!?" a voice hissed. Max looked up to see Danny on the ceiling. Walking on it. her arms crossed. her hair hanged down. Her eyes weren't red any more and the scars where little lines like they once were. Her right eye was closed. but her green piercing eye was on Max.

"Sorry." max said her hands went to her sides instantly. Danny's glare on her soften. she jumped down. and her hair went down covering her right eye. Danny. took the box off the desk.

"Do you want to see whats inside it?" Max gave a slow nodded. Danny went to the side of her bed. and motion max to sit next to her. danny opened the box. instantly a song played. Max liked the song it was soft and beautiful.

(for the song look up elfen lied and search for music box)

Danny picked up a picture. max guessed it was her family. There was a lady that looked like danny except her hair was short barely hit her shoulders. next to her was a man with black curly hair and glasses. he held his wife around the waste. his hand was on a little girl who had orange hair and freckles. she had a big smile and was reaching for the bundle in Danny's mom's arms. max knew it was danny because the baby's face was asleep. there was a patch of blond e hair and a pair of golden wolf ears.

"That was my family. My mom was going to have another baby. Thats why we took it." Max didn't say anything. but one thing.

"You take after your mom." Danny gave a sad smile. Nodded and took out four rings. both of them was gold. with a big diamond in the center and little diamond all around.

"that was my mom's wedding ring." the other ring was gold but know diamond. "that is my dad's wedding ring." then held identical rings. "these where their engagement rings."

Danny pulled out another picture it was her again but a few years younger. Alex stood beside her held her around the waste another guy on the side of her had her around the shoulders. and in the corner of his eye was glaring at Alex and Alex was glaring back, there was Melissa and another guy but the guy kissed Melissa on the cheek. and she was red.

"who are they?" max asked pointing at the two other guys." Danny whispered.

"the guy over there. -pointing at the guy kissing Melissa- was Melissa's mate Bob. And that guy. -pointing to the one who held her around the shoulders.- was Tom.- they where part of our pack."

"what happened to them?" max asked. Danny was silent. then whispered.

"I lost control." Max went back to the picture. the guy who held Danny around the shoulders was cute. he had blond hair and bright blue eye. and blond wolf ears. the other guy near Melissa had Grey hair and Grey eyes. Max knew that they where dead. there was silence between them the only thing that could be heard was the song in the music box.


End file.
